inheritancefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:General5 7
Welcome! Hi General5 7 -- we're excited to have Inherifanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hi. Have u done anything here yet? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 17:16, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sweet. Can I have the link? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 17:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I like it. Very creative, the fact it's one of the elders. Mine is gonna be about the daughter of Eragon and Aryah -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 17:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I saw you invited Swisherboy. I've talked to him a bit. Hey, do this, go to my widgets and click shoutbox, and it will be at the left hand side. then we can talk while we do our editing and stuffs. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 17:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Adoption I am enquiring as whether you would consider allowing me to adopt the wiki. We on Inheriwiki have decided that it would be useful to have a fanon counterpart. Weas-El has stated his support for this move and will also support my application for adoption. The full discussion is here. Thankyou.--Wyvern Rex. 16:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Responded on the linked page. Sorry for the delay! --General5 7 02:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) inherifanon question I'm a member of inheriwiki but I want to join this wiki as well. But I am unsure what the purpose of this wikia is could you please explain it. e.g what to put on this wiki. shurtagal 17:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Hello there. I am not a member of this wiki, but I do know a lot about how wikis work via my involovement in several other wikis. So then, let me explain., The porpose of this wiki (and as a counterpart to inherewiki) is to allow fans to release thier fan-related creativity. Perhaps you have a story about what happens to Eragon while he rebuilds the Dragon Riders? Maybe you have created a fictional character from the Inheretence world? This is the place to share it. Did you possibly even think of yourself as a Rider? Create a story>share it here. That'as the basic jest of fanon wikis. You'll have to ask the founder on joining and such; it's not my wiki. I hope this helped you though :) 03:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ABKP A Question I've noticed that this wiki needs a bit of help. I am willing to help this wiki improve if you just let me know how to apply for adminship. I'm not asking for it, just curious what the requirements are. I have some experience with working with wikis. :) The SkyWing Rights Activist 13:34, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Ummm I'm new here and I was wondering if I am able to use my dragon, Amythest, in some fanfiction I would like to write. If this is common knowledge them I'm an idiot. Thanks!,ChicaShy 123456789 (talk) 20:17, October 23, 2015 (UTC) P.S. I have played piano for seven years to. :-)